PK Love
by SuperNormalMan
Summary: Paula and Ness get intimate in Hotel de Summers. This is my first lemon, so go easy on me. Oh, and if you're not old enough to read lemons, STAY AWAY.


PK Love, an Earthbound lemon fic by SuperNormalMan

I noticed that there weren't any lemon fics of Ness and Paula on here to the best of my knowledge, so I decided to remedy that.

NOTE: This story contains consensual sex between two minors. If that offends you, get over it or go somewhere else. Otherwise, enjoy. :P

NOTE 2: Apparently asterisks don't show up at all, so I had to delete the story and re-submit it. -_-;;

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own Earthbound or any of the characters within this fic. If I did, I would be both rich and disturbed.

////////////////////

Ness, Paula, Jeff, and their newest friend Poo had just claimed Pink Cloud as the sixth Your Sanctuary in Poo's home country of Dalaam. Ness noted, with some envy, how all the girls on the tiny mountain village fawned over the young prince. "It must be nice to be so popular with the girls..." Ness thought glumly. He had never had much luck with women.

Of course, that was before he rescued Paula Polestar from the Happy-Happyism cult. He'd never met a girl like her; a girl who was brave, kind, and even pretty...No. She was beautiful. Ness could feel his face getting red. "Could this be what love feels like?" thought Ness. No, he didn't think. He knew he was in love with Paula.

"Ness? Ness? Yoo-hoo, Ness?" Jeff's voice caused him to snap out of it, looking a bit guilty. "Um, yeah? Sorry...I was just thinking about what I've been seeing in My Sanctuaries. I can't help but wonder what they all mean." He glanced at Paula, who was blushing deeply. "Oh crud." thought Ness. "She heard what I was thinking. Oh crud oh crud oh crud..." "Ness...l-l-loves me?" thought Paula. She couldn't help but feel the same way about him. She loved how brave and kind-hearted he was, and how he stopped to help out anyone in need. Her love for him grew greater after he rescued her from Monotoli and Pokey's clutches.

"Oh boy..." muttered Jeff. "It looks like they're lost in their own worlds." Poo, as usual, was straight-faced. Jeff wondered if Poo even had any emotion at all. "Perhaps the ferry at Summers is running again." said Poo, in his quiet, accented voice. "Shall I teleport us there, since Ness seems oblivious?"

"Be my guest, Poo." replied Jeff. "I don't think anything else could snap them out of it."

////////////////////

When they arrived at Summers, night had already fallen. "Oh, that's right." murmured Jeff. "Dalaam's in an entirely different time zone."

The four of them checked out the docks, and found out the ferry was, indeed, running again, but was closed for the night. "Well, we can't go any further until morning, so where should we stay?" asked Ness, though he was privately hoping they'd agree on the Summers hotel. "Oooh, let's stay at the Summers hotel for the night!" exclaimed Paula. "It's so romantic here..." Ness looked at Jeff and Poo hopefully.

"Yes...I have yet to sample this part of your culture." said Poo. Jeff simply shrugged. "It doesn't matter where we stay; I have some things I've been meaning to work on." "Alright!" said Ness. "Hotel de Summers it is!"

Ness inwardly groaned at how insanely expensive the hotel was, but this was the perfect place to tell Paula how he felt, even though he guessed she already knew. Still, someone knowing how you feel and actually telling them are two different things.

"Do you think we could get two separate rooms?" asked Paula. "I, um...I have something I want to talk to Ness about." Jeff merely raised an eyebrow at Ness and Paula, both of them bright red. "Well, alright." said Jeff. "As long as we have enough money for both rooms."

////////////////////

"Ness?" asked Paula, after the door to their room was closed. "What is it, Paula?" Ness didn't know why, but he couldn't recall ever feeling more nervous than he did at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Ness, but...in Dalaam, after we claimed Pink Cloud...I, um...I heard your thoughts. I'm sorry!" Paula hid her face in embarrassment, and to her surprise, she felt Ness' arms envelop her.

"Paula?" asked Ness. "Do you....do you love me?" Paula's heart began to beat very fast as she looked up at Ness, tears of happiness gleaming in her eyes. In reply, she brushed her lips against his. "Yes, Ness...I love you with all my heart." Ness felt his eyes tear up in joy. He had a girlfriend! His lips met with hers again in a deeper kiss.

For about half an hour, though it felt like forever, they did nothing but cuddle and kiss. Paula felt her heart pounding as she kissed her new boyfriend. She had never felt so happy before in her life. But then, she thought of something she had found a few weeks ago, stashed with her mother's things. "Ness?" asked Paula shyly. "Yes, Paula?" Ness asked, somewhat curious about why she was shy all of a sudden. "Um...I read about something th-that couples do...D-d-d-Do you want to try it?" Ness blinked. Now he was really curious. What did Paula have in mind? "Sure, Paula. I'll try anything with you." With that, Paula reluctantly let go of Ness, stood up, unbuttoned her dress, and let it slide to the floor.

Ness gazed at Paula in nothing but her bra and panties as his shorts began to feel tight. "N-Ness?" said Paula, blushing deeply. "What's wrong?"

"My shorts don't fit anymore...You're really cute..." Ness mumbled. "Oh...um...T-thanks, Ness." said Paula, shyly looking away. "Um, if they don't fit, why don't you, um...t-take them off?" Ness just nodded nervously, unzipped his shorts and let them drop, revealing a prominent bulge in his underpants. When Paula saw this, her panties started to get damp for some strange reason. "N-N-Ness? Is that your...p-p-p..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Y-yeah...It got hard when I saw you in your underwear." "Oh..I-I did that?"

Paula then blinked in realization. "Oh, I think I'm supposed to take my bra off next. You'd better not laugh!" Ness nervously glanced at her slightly-developed chest. "I'd never laugh at you, Paula. You know that." With that, Paula gathered her nerve, undid the clasp, and let her bra slide off.

"They're nothing like Venus', but they're what I have." Ness was mesmerized by the sight of her small, developing breasts. "I think they're wonderful, Paula."

"Thanks, Ness." said Paula, blushing and smiling shyly. "Um...d-do you want to...t-touch them?" Ness only nodded dumbly, temporarily forgetting how to speak. Paula sat down on the bed next to Ness and let his hands wander along her chest.

Ness liked the feel of Paula's breasts, and how soft they felt. His thumb grazed one of her nipples, and she gasped out loud, causing Ness to draw his hand back quickly. "I'm sorry, Paula! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?!" "N-no, Ness...They're just sensitive." Ness breathed a sigh of relief. He'd use PSI Rockin Omega on himself before he'd hurt Paula. "But, um...it felt really good. C-could you touch my nipples again, Ness?" Ness leaned over and gave Paula a sweet kiss. "I'd do anything for you, Paula."

Ness placed his hands back on Paula's chest and began rubbing her nipples. To his surprise, they started getting hard! "Oh, Ness..." moaned Paula. "Don't stop!"

Paula just laid there, enjoying Ness' attention, moaning her approval.

"Hold on, Ness." said Paula. "What is it, Paula?" said Ness, ceasing his administrations. "My panties are soaked. I need to take them off."

Standing in front of Ness, Paula slowly and shyly slipped off her panties, leaving herself naked in his eyes.

"P-P-P-Paula's...v-v-v-vagina..." Ness whispered. Her vagina was soft-looking, smooth, and glistening. Ness could feel himself getting harder just looking at it. "It's so pretty...C-c-can I touch it?" asked Ness, barely trusting himself to speak. Paula nodded shyly, laid down on the bed and spread her legs.

Ness knelt curiously between her legs and felt her vagina. Her lips felt smooth, velvety-soft and slick, with a small tuft of golden hair just above them. He pulled her lips apart and found another pair of lips inside with a small, dark hole in the center and a strange little bump on top. Ness touched this bump and quickly drew back as Paula jerked with a little squeak. "S-sorry, Ness...That surprised me a little...It felt even better than my nipples, though..." Taking his cue, Ness touched her little bump again and rubbed it around, making Paula gasp, shudder and whimper in pleasure.

"N-N-Ness...Oh, Ness...I'm going to...to...Ahhh!" to Ness' surprise, a clear liquid shot out of her vagina. It didn't look like pee, so he wasn't sure what it was. "Paula...Are...you alright?"

"I....I..." gasped Paula, taking deep breaths. "I'm okay now, Ness...It felt incredible..."

Ness just sat there, looking uncomfortable. "Ness? Are you okay?" Ness just looked up at Paula, blushing. "I'm so hard now, it hurts..."

Paula blushed even deeper at this revelation. "Y-you can take them off, Ness...I...I want to see it." Ness blinked, his face getting more and more red. Then he got up on his knees and pulled his underpants down, letting his young penis spring free.

"This...this is a boy's penis?" said Paula, in wonder. She had seen a penis before, after changing diapers during one of her babysitting jobs, but she didn't know that they got this big. "Um...Can I feel it, Ness?" Ness felt like you could fry an egg on his face. "Y-yeah..."

Paula got up and took Ness' penis in her hands. It felt strange; soft and hard as steel at the same time. She noticed a drop of clear fluid leaking out the tip. "Does....D-does this go....inside me?" As she said that, the drop got larger.

"Ness...please put it inside me." Paula leaned back, opening her vagina. Ness slowly put the tip at the entrance, not quite sure what to do next. "Go on, Ness...put your penis in my vagina." Ness felt around for the small hole, found it, and pushed his hips forward. Ness groaned as the head and part of the shaft entered her vagina. "Go on, Ness. I want to feel more of it. It feels really good." Ness nodded, pushed forward the rest of the way until his penis was engulfed. No sooner had he done this that Ness gasped and shuddered. Paula felt his penis throbbing and felt something warm squirting inside of her. "Oh...oh my....Ness..." She felt the love blossom in her chest and drew Ness closer to her in a tight hug. Ness stayed there, his penis twitching occasionally and squirting more of the warm liquid. If this was sex, it was wonderful.

"S-s-sorry, Paula. Your vagina felt so warm, I couldn't hold it in..." Paula only giggled and kissed Ness warmly. "Silly. There's nothing to be sorry about. I still love you." Ness hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Paula."

Suddenly, Ness' hips started moving back and forth on their own. "Oooooh, Ness...." Paula moaned. If doing this could make his penis squirt inside Paula again, he'd do it. Soon, Paula's hips began to match the rhythm of his own.

"Ness! Oh, yes! I love you, Ness!" Paula's legs wrapped around Ness' hips, drawing him closer. "Paula...oh, Paula! I love you so much!!" Ness moved his hips faster.

Paula began to felt the familiar tingling in her vagina. "Ness...I-I'm so close..." "M-Me too, Paula..." Just before they reached their climax, they shouted each other's names together as Paula's vagina spasmed and clenched Ness' penis, and Ness felt Paula's juices coat his penis as it throbbed and squirted. Her vagina was so full, some of it leaked out.

"I love you, Ness." whispered Paula, exhaustion overcoming her. "I love you too, Paula..." replied Ness, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

////////////////////

"So that's why they got a separate room." said Jeff, tinkering with a broken gun Ness had found. "I was worried something was wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with expressing love for another." serenely replied Poo, as he practiced some sort of Tai Chi. Jeff wasn't sure if it WAS Tai Chi, though. It could've been anything. "It might also explain why we didn't teleport to Ness' house to spend the night for free." "Yes..." said Poo. "Your society reacts rather oddly to such activities. One would think it wasn't natural."

"It's...complicated, Poo." said Jeff, after a moment. "Even I don't understand it."

"I just hope that strange "Fuzzy Pickles" character doesn't get a picture of their coupling." murmured Poo. "I suspect that it would cause unnecessary problems."

"Oh, don't worry about that." said Jeff, his glasses glinting malevolently. "I knocked that creepy pervert out of the tree with my air gun before he could take the shot. He'll think twice before trying that again."

Poo glanced at his friend appraisingly. "If only I had found you while I was training." Jeff looked up, remembering how the women of Dalaam often went nuts over Poo, and suddenly realized he had actually made a joke. Jeff burst out laughing.

"It seems we both learned something about each other tonight, Poo." said Jeff, after he had finished laughing.

The End


End file.
